kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Pururu
| voiced by = , , (Season 3-4), (Season 5 - 7) | wordplay = PLL | alias = Puru-chan, Obaa-sama | age = | gender = Female | species = Keronian | born = Keron Year July 1, 1970 | occupation = Keron Army Member }} is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a of the Garuru Platoon. Character Pururu is a kind, yet stern Keronian, who is shown to be slightly vain and she is even commented on so by some passersbys. She is usually well kept and is able to mask her feelings and is said to be able to handle stress, until certain problems like the thought of Garuru loving her or Bariri's presence alone. She also appears to be a rather forgiving person as shown when she forgives Karara and Tamama for calling her old, and how she is the only member of the Garuru Platoon to not hold a grudge against her childhood friends. History Childhood Pururu was part of Keroro's friendship alliance alongside Giroro and Zeroro, in which they formed the Chibi Keroro Platoon. Back when she was a child, her cap was flat and had a flower on it. She was a class idol as a child and many people liked her, including Giroro and Keroro. Giroro grew out of it but Keroro still has a big crush on her. They hung out in an underground club house. They lived under the wisdom of their elder friend Joriri who helped them fight back against bullies and other conflicts. She appeared in the short for Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu!, Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!?, in which she and the rest of the alliance are trapped within a prototype Kero Ball until freed by Kururu. Pururu also owned Nuii in her childhood, as shown in episode 258 in a scene where Keroro is having a flashback of saying hopes and dreams when he was chibi. Pururu debuts as the most recent and only female member of the Garuru Platoon, a chief medic and expert nurse, and a childhood friend to Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo. During the Garuru Platoon's promotions, she joined them with the first mission of investigating the stolen items desired by the Clone Keroro Platoon. She is currently promoted to the task of giving the Keronians medical check-ups and injections. In the anime, she graduated from the Keron Military Academy, alongside her childhood friends under the rank army nurse, and later chief medic. In the manga, she first worked for a civilian corporation before she joined the Keron forces, inspired by her three childhood friends . She has an energetic, down-to-earth, and somewhat strict and stubborn personality, but is also nonviolent and mature, unlike most of the major characters of the series. When she was little, she gets very happy poking people in the butt with a stick with a ball on it (much like her syringe episode 162). Pururu's appearance consists of lavender skin, a hot pink cap with a yellow-and-pink heart symbol, and large purple eyes. When she was a young child, the cap was flat and had a light pink flower on it, but is now pointed up on both sides, giving a catgirl-ear-impression to her head (she is sometimes shown with a violet afro wig). The same heart symbol is on her chest, and the design makes it similar to an inverted Shoshinsha Mark. Her tadpole appearance might make one think she's as young as Tamama or Tororo, but it seems like this is the way Mine Yoshizaki draws adult female keronians. Also, if she was about the same age as Keroro, then she would look like Keroros mother. But since she does not, it is good to think that the boys(Keroro, Giroro, Dororo) had keronian growth spurts, like how taruru had a tail, but soon lost it by having a growth spurt, he claims. So, you could say she did not have the growth spurt yet, or, she uses make up to look younger, as seen in an episode.Her cute looks and charming demeanor enchants anyone she meets and makes anyone to feel attached to her, notably the young Giroro and the current Keroro. Abilities Pururu uses large syringes as both weapons and medical tools. For combat purposes, the syringes can be used for close range offense and can discharge energy beams. For medical purposes, it simply records the health of those it injects. An after-effect fills those injected with slight ecstasy. She also has access to the ability to take on a human form . In the manga, she can use her resonance to clean up places.Keroro Gunso Volume 15 Relationships Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro Pururu was the childhood friend of Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro. In the manga, their actions in the Keron Army are what inspired her to join and she cares dearly about all of them. They also felt other Keronians love for her. Keroro Keroro has a big crush on her that is still present even in adulthood and she in return still has a very close friendship with him and understands him better than most and considers being around him nostalgic. Giroro At the time, Giroro had a crush on Pururu until he grew out of it but still remains good friends with her. Zeroro/Dororo She has been friends with Zeroro/Dororo since childhood and she is one of the few people to not forget him (or at least tries to) and when she first came to do a medical check up on the platoon she was concerned about his traumatic experiences at being forgotten. Chiruyo Tsukigami She is partnered with the pekoponian/human Chiruyo Tsukigami during her stay on Pekopon and lives with her. Garuru Pururu discovers herself in love with Garuru, her leader. At one point,in episode 254, part two, when the Keroro platoon believe than Pururu and Garuru have a romance and hinted at Pururu, she was blushed, her eyes light up and gets very happy, dreamy and shy, trying to deny it in these words: ("this has to be a dream or something") so, that means that Pururu had feelings for her leader, Pururu confessed her love in a desperate situation Garuru saying ("I will be kind to you when you're ready") Due to the lack of empathic ability of Garuru, took him by confusion thinking that if it was something wrong, because he believed that kind referred to kindness, which is the normal relationship between the two, but in reality Pururu was referring to the kind word "to love (to Garuru) and to be loved / to (Garuru)", (Kind: love-able, ready to love) Bariri Bariri fell in love with Pururu after having an arranged marriage interview with her in Episode 239-B of the Keroro Gunso anime. Pururu did not love Bariri and didn't want to marry him, but the Keroro platoon had no idea about that and attempted to help her. The platoon went to where she was having her marriage interview with Bariri, trying to make her sound incredible to him. Bariri was impressed, falling deeply in love with her. Afterwards, Bariri shows up several times. In Episode 262-A, it's revealed that, after Pururu rejected him, he went to therapy and was told to explain his feelings in terms of fruits. However, even with treatment, he couldn't forget Pururu. He was distracted during an operation and ended up injured alongside his platoon. They went to Earth and received medical treatment by Pururu. After some insistence, she accepted a gift from him... just to be buried in them later due to his obsession. In episode 320-B, the Keroro platoon attempted to help Bariri again. Due to his love for Pururu and her rejections, he was unable to eat anything and work for the army. Using a human-like android as a disguise, he attempted to meet Pururu (in her Pekoponian suit) in a marriage interview for humans. However, he was rejected, and, after some insistence, Pururu learned his real identity, rejecting him again and walking out. Aki Hinata saw his situation and tried to console him. saying that sincere feelings would be able to reach Pururu, but, first, he should take care of his own health problem first. Bariri is moved by her words, and decides to leave, ready to recover. However, when he's about to leave, Pururu goes after him. She says that she was sorry, and tells him that she wants to go out to a dinner with him... However, he tells her that he needs to cure himself first, leaving a shocked Pururu behind as he left the planet. Calling Pururu Weakness Her trauma switch turns on when someone calls her Oba-chan/Oba-sama (which means old lady, or auntie ). Trivia * The reason why Pururu is seen drinking tea often is due to the rumor that tea makes you look younger. Gallery PururuKK.png kero180095.jpg Pururu_sad.jpg IIIK.jpg KeroroPururuShurara.jpg|Pururu,Shurara & Keroro. 600520_1292782447990_full.jpg GaruruxPururu_by_liyuconberma.jpg 157428_100003493418960_760124220_n.jpg IMOP.jpg kero180074.jpg PururuEmbarrased.png Puruhome.jpg PKU.jpg Pururu human in a swimsuit by Natsumi Hinata-d31xtul.jpg Pururu Worried.png Pururu in trouble.png Purur magezine 1.png Pururu magezine 2.png Pururu magezine.png Pururu's human suit.png Pururu's sleeping cap.png Nice to just soak up water huh Pururu.png Are you ok pururu by natsumi hinata-d31ygsg.jpg Pururu ahotron form winking by scribbles99-d345cdz.jpg Pururu-small.jpg Pururu sipping tea.jpg Girl meeting.png Images (1).jpg bandicam 2014-07-21 14-28-51-032.jpg bandicam 2014-07-21 14-27-02-867.jpg Pururu in a magezine.png Ep201-Pururu-AgeTrauma.jpg 82A882CE82BF82E182F1m981i5E84D5E81j.jpg Sergent NatsumiC.jpg 06.jpg|Pururu with with the Keroro Platoon. Keroro and bros.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Pururu on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Pururu scared.png|Pururu scared of Keroro. He sees her wrinkle. (ep 266) Dororo Oh yes!.PNG Pururu2.png Pururu_Pk.jpg|Pururu as a pekoponian. Pururu.jpg|Pururu with her Medical Needle. Keroro Gunso 326 Pururu Pekoponian swimsuit.JPG|Pururu's Pekoponian form in Episode 326 wearing swimsuit 5Pururu.png Proxy 004.jpg Shin-Tomo-Puru-1.png A cute extra poster included in the season 7.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-07 at 6.06.41 PM.png|Pururu cracking her knuckles, about to beat up Kururu. sgsvlcssp-0009-10-16-16h56m01s102.png|O_O Pururu in Keroro Gunso OP 9.png References Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Female Category:Medical Field Category:Tadpoles Category:Keron Army Category:Singers Category:Partner Category:Game Characters Category:Manga series Category:Anime series Category:Aliens Category:Keroro